


Tuesday Shift

by nbtenouharuka



Series: John but HAPPY [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Culture, Gen, Telepathy, elliot keeps making john sad so ive made it my job to ensure his happiness, john tupperware is my son, kind of, poor boy workin in retail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbtenouharuka/pseuds/nbtenouharuka
Summary: John meets another alien at work.This is an au of Tups! read "so you aren't as human as you thought you were" by timeisweird first!





	Tuesday Shift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timeisweird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeisweird/gifts).



> okay yeah. An au I made of Elliot's au because i feel like for undisclosed reasons john needs to be happy and have lots of friends in this universe.........

The fact that John still had to go on with life despite all that was happening was baffling to him.  


He’d become a bloody alien, for Christ’s sake, and he still had to work nights at a shop.  
John took a deep sigh and leaned on the checkout counter, taking a look around the store. A handful of shoppers browsed the clothes, picking out things and putting things back in the wrong place. Honestly, John couldn’t care less. He was just waiting this shift out at this point, and it was just a normal, boring Tuesday.  


Well, as normal and boring as a Tuesday can get when you’re a human-turned-alien working in retail.  


John was pulled out of his slight daze by his coworker, Mina.  


“Hey John, you look a little sick tonight. Everything all right?”  
John looked at her, a little confused. He felt fine (at least he hoped this is what “fine” felt like in this body).  


“How do you mean?” He asked.  


“I dunno... you look a bit... pale? I noticed when you came in. I thought it was just the lighting, but...”  


“I’m fine,” John assured her, “I probably just need a good night’s sleep.”  


Big fat lie.  


“All right. Just checking.” Mina confirmed. She placed her hand on his reassuringly.  


For a moment, John felt something in the back of his mind. He didn’t know what it was but it was weird. Foreign.  


Alien.  


He quickly pulled his hand back, and whatever it was left his mind immediately.  
John watched her walk back to her station at customer service. He was bad at reading people, but he could tell something was up with Mina, and it might’ve had to do with that weird thing that just happened.  


John realized then how cold Mina’s hand was compared to his. That was weird, especially now. His current core temperature was fifteen degrees Celsius. That’s way below what a human’s core temperature is almost always at. John subconsciously rubbed at his right hand, the one Mina had touched.  
—-  


John was helping close up the shop when Mina spoke to him again.  


“Hey, about earlier,”  


John continued restocking the shelves, but he could feel his hearts begin to beat faster as his anxiety increased slightly.  


He looked at Mina, confused.  


“What do you mean?”  


“The telepathy. I didn’t think that you may have been uncomfortable with that.”  


John froze.  


“Telepathy?”  


“You don’t have to play dumb. We’re the only ones in the store.”  


John continued his work, trying to figure out how to respond.  


“Yeah, sorry.” he said.  


John continued to close up the shop for a few more awkward minutes before Mina spoke up again.  


“You’re an otherworlder, right?”  


John froze again and looked at Mina, unsure of what to say.  


“I’m sorry! I know it’s not the sort of question you get out of the blue like this. But, you are, right? Because… er...”  


Mina trailed off, obviously waiting for an answer.  


“Er, yeah.” John concluded. “Yeah. I am.”  


The weirdest thing to him was that he actually was an “otherworlder”.  


“Well, if you ever need any support or just some mates, don’t hesitate to call me!”  


She handed John a small piece of paper with her number on it.  


He looked at it for a second.  


“I’m sorry, could you explain a little more?”  


“Oh, yeah. We have this sort of…” Mina trailed off, looking for the right words, “club. For otherworlders and non-human terrans living here on earth.” She shifts on her feet a bit.  


“We hold meetings every Thursday at my place. We mostly swap stories and learn earth things from each other. It’s really nice. Just call me if you're interested.”  


John looks again at the paper in his hand.  


“That sounds… great. Yeah. I’ll call you about it later.”  
Mina gave him a satisfied nod, then went back to finish cleaning the front window. Sat there for a second, trying to process all that had just occurred.  


He shoved the number in his pocket and made a promise to himself that he will call her. And he will make himself apart of this support group, because he really, honestly needed it.


End file.
